Thank You (Suggested by Shadow Ninja)
by Travis Waltz
Summary: When Dani is on the hunt for another ghost she gets more than she expected. And they say revenge is a dish best served cold. Dani and Sally from Play with Me. One shot suggested by Shadow Ninja.


Hello everyone! I want to apologize for not posting a requested fiction let's just say family troubles and I was only able to get the other two stores updated thanks to the magic of writing early. This story was requested by Shadow Ninja, thanks for the swell idea!

"Please play with me," was the sentence that Dani heard. She had been flying around trying to locate a specter by the name of Sally. This seemed similar to the Slender Man case that she had dealt with before, an urban legend that didn't seem to be that much of a challenge. But this case was a bit different.

"She's the product of rape and murder and no matter how malevolent she is… Sally ha a good reason for it," Dani said to herself although she was trying to calm her own nerves this also made her heart hurt at the thought of what this poor girl went through. She had used her intangibility to sneak into a teenager's house. And what lied before her was a scene she had not expected to have her eyes lain upon.

"Please play with me," the little girl repeated to the teenage girl who after moments practically fainted and fell onto the carpeted floor. The little ghost girl with shadows bathing her body looked down at the older female; her bloodstained hands soiled the unconscious teen's arm.

"Sally… Sally Williams," Dani called to her, which caused the little girl to look up with eyes narrowed in fear and anger. Dani floated onto the ground and went through her backpack for a moment and pulled out a doll. Sally looked at it and tears that were red became clear once more.

"Marzipan?!" She cried out with joy and ran over to Dani and grabbed the doll in her arms. It was both a heartwarming and saddening sight to see this mutilated ghost of a little girl seem so normal but so hurt.

"Sally can we," Dani began to say but was cut off by the dead child.

"Do you want to play?" She asked her innocently. Dani looked at her for a moment and then smiled.

"Sure, but can we do it outside, I don't want this girls mom to find us," Dani said and Sally for a moment frowned and whispered, "Momma," before nodding and crawling through a window. Dani let out a sigh and picked the teen up and put her in her bed. 'Let's just hope she thought it was a _nightmare_,' and with that the half sized halfa made her way outside of the house. There was a park practically across the street and she could see Sally so she flew over to meet her.

"Wow Miss you can fly?" she said in surprise. Dani smiled and nodded.

"I'm half human and half ghost and that is one of my powers, my name's Dani by the way," she said and Sally looked at the older girl.

"Does that mean you have a boyfriend," Sally wondered out loud and Dani blushed but didn't answer. They sat there and played with Sally's dolls and it brought a warm feeling to Dani.

"Sally, what happened to your Uncle Johnny?" Dani asked carefully as she didn't know how the little girl would react. Sally looked at her and tears of blood began to fall from her eyes once more.

"Uncle Johnny," she said to Dani slowly as if she couldn't remember who he was.

"Yes, your Uncle Johnny, he did a very bad thing what he did to you was awful and even though I normal hunt ghost, specters and demons like yourself," she paused for a moment and Sally looked at tad bit scared. "This time I want to make an exception and go after the creator, I want him to see what he has turned you into," she said.

The littler girl slowly nodded and climbed onto Dani's back causing both of them to giggle a bit and then they took to the sky. And even though neither of them knew the exact location, Dani used the pain that was leaking out of Sally either in the form of fear, blood or tears as guide.

When they finally got close to a house that was farther away from any of the other houses they noticed that the lights were turned off except for one room and in this room were shadows. As they got closer to the window they began to hear noises, moans and creaking. While Sally had no idea what was going on Dani knew what was happening and waited.

"Sally I'm going to need to take a picture of you so I can show miss right in there what kind of a man Johnny really is," she said and Sally nodded. With blood flowing from her eyes and a horrified look on her face Dani snapped a picture. When all the sounds had stopped they saw Johnny go to the bathroom and Dani set her plan in motion. She pulled the woman out of the room though the wall, and replaced her with Sally.

"You and I are going to have a little chat," Dani said to woman who screamed into the hand that was covering her mouth, Sally's picture really did work. In the room, with the lights off, Sally sat on the bed; blood was flowing from her eyes and stained the sheet till she was sitting in a puddle of it. When Johnny came in he smiled, having no idea that his lover had been switched out with his victim. He flipped on the lights and his eyes widened in horror.

"Now it's time to play my game," Sally said with a blood stained smile on her face. The door closed, locked behind him and Uncle Johnny let out a scream. Outside the lady friend of his was nowhere to be seen.

"Well that takes care of that's, I better check on Sally. Dani made her way into the house and to the bedroom. It didn't take her long to unlock the door and when she stepped inside there was nothing. On the bed was the doll Marzipan and there was a note next to the doll. Dani walked over to the note and picked it up.

_Thank you for playing with me Dani._

_I had lots of fun._

_-Sally _

Dani tucked it away and grabbed the doll before flying off. Even if she didn't catch any ghosts she was able to put one to rest.

Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and once again I apologize for not being able to release but I hope you enjoyed this cross over. It was fun and I think I like my ending more than the originals. Favorite this one shot and favorite and follow me as an author if you'd like. Also the other three stories will revolve around Warriors, Bolt, and Kung Fu Panda. SO if you're a fan of any of those get excited and as always keep on FIC'in.-Travis Waltz out!


End file.
